This application relates to cooling a component of a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a dual cavity baffle for cooling a component.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fan delivering air for propulsion and for cooling components. The fan also delivers air into a compressor where air is compressed and delivered into a combustor. The air is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate. The turbine rotors, in turn, rotate compressor rotors and the fan rotor.
Stator vanes are positioned adjacent to turbine blades in a gas turbine and are subject to high temperatures. In one known cooling scheme for a stator vane, a baffle defines a single baffle cavity that is disposed within an interior cavity of the stator vane, and cooling air is directed outwards from within the single baffle cavity to the interior cavity.